Star Wars: Gray Rebellion Part I
by Wikked Grin
Summary: (AU) Darkness blankets the Universe, a small light grows and shines with all the brilliance it can muster. Takes place during the Original Trilogy. Sabezra.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Gray Rebellion

Part I

Act I

Chapter I

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters within, I own only my ideas. Is that good enough? I really hope that's good enough, otherwise I'm screwed.**

 _Beyond the reach of the Galactic Empire, a freighter ship flies towards it's destination: The desert planet,_ _Tatooine_ …

* * *

"So…we're going to _Tatooine_. Again, why?" Ezra asked. Sabine rolled her eyes, scowling at the young man with midnight blue hair. "For the umpteenth time, Ezra, we have information that there might be Force-Sensitive beings on _Tatooine_." Hera replied. "Great," Ezra crossed his arms. "So were going on a whim." Ezra scowled, pouting. "Yes." Hera replied. "Just like the first ten times you asked." Sabine sighed, she was tired of this banter. Ezra and Hera had been going back and forth like this all day. She could hear Ezra rebuttle, and Kanan telling him to stop talking back.

Sabine smiled at a comment Zeb made about how some things never change, and she almost laughed when Ezra shot him a dirty look, though, she would not allow herself to be distracted from the mural she was painting. Normally, Sabine wouldn't paint on her way to a mission, however, the times were dark, and despite their casual behaviors the crew shared with one another, she knew they could feel it too. The oppression of the Empire grew thicker every day. "Hngh!" Sabine was torn from her thoughts at the sound of Ezra's abrupt groan. Moving away from the wall, knitting her brows, Sabine watched Ezra stumble, she was quick to catch him before he fell, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady him, and one hand at his lower back to bring him close.

"Ezra," Sabine breathed, "you okay?" She asked the young man, settling her head on his shoulder. She smiled, reminded of how much taller he had grown over the years. "I'm fine." Ezra replied, encircling his arms around her and resting his chin atop her head. Sabine smiled, comfortable in his arms. Her smile fell away when she felt the cold of his lower back, immediately reminded of the metal plating that resided there. She could still hear Ezra screaming as the red saber sliced through his back, he had nearly been cut in half. She had never seen Kanan lose his composure, give into his rage as he had that night; Maul had been lucky to escape. She never hated someone so much. The metal plating in Ezra's back had caused him some trouble, even stinting his growth. Sabine sighed, hugging Ezra tighter and shivering at her thoughts. "When is this stupid war going to end?" She asked.

"When we take the Empire down." Ezra said, pressing a kiss into Sabine's hair. She smiled at that; no matter what life or this war threw at him, Ezra never quit. There was a point in time when he would have rather ran away, only fighting because he was forced to. Now, however, Ezra would stand tall against impossible odds, and Sabine noted how easily, how so very often, that stubborn will to fight, to live, to keep this little family that this rebel cell had become safe, worked against him and endangered his life. Sabine frowned again. _How many more times will this foolish man risk his life so unnecessarily?_ She wondered to herself, finding that she didn't want to know the answer.

Sighing, Sabine decided she had stood idle long enough, gently and reluctantly extracting herself from Ezra's arms. "You can stand on your own, right?" She asked, quirking a brow. Ezra furrowed his own brow, smirking. "When can I not?" He replied. Sabine smirked. "When that metal in your back starts rusting, maybe?" She knew he wouldn't argue when he scowled at her. Turning away from him, Sabine refocused her mind, returning to her mural on the wall. Taking up her brushes, Sabine began to work. _I don't have much paint left._ She noted. _And how did I not notice this? Ugh._

Ezra looked to his girlfriend, _Fiancée,_ he reminded himself, watching her as she worked before deciding to close his eyes, sitting down, slowly. Bringing his arms together, Ezra breathed in deeply, breathing out slowly, falling into a calming rhythm. Over the years, he had learned to focus well enough that he could meditate in the midst of his crew, if need be. The great majority of the time, Ezra would retreat into his old quarters, the very same one he once shared with Zeb, and often, though not as much, he would retreat to the quarters that he now shared with Sabine, or rather, the room she sometimes allowed him into that wasn't really his in any way. Opening his eyes, Ezra decided that this wouldn't be the time to meditate; he couldn't focus. He wasn't surprised by this, rubbing his chin as he did, a quirk he had picked up from his master.

 _Earlier_ , Ezra mused, _I felt something…cold. Like someone put ice cubes in my shirt._ He smiled at that. _Sabine or Zeb would have done that. But that's not what it was, that's what Kanan calls a disturbance. I bet he felt it too._ Ezra thought to himself. Pushing against the floor, he stood up, noticing for the first time the dimming blue light that signified the ship was dropping out of hyperspace. Ezra turned, moving to place his hand on Sabine's shoulder, tell her that they would be landing soon, he thought better of it when he saw the intention with which she was working. "Hey, Sabine?" He called tentatively. He stepped back, flinching, when she stopped working. He of all people knew how much she hated being disturbed while painting. He breathed a sigh of relief when she continued.

 _I should probably leave her alone for now._ Ezra thought, walking towards the cockpit where Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were talking.

 _Okay. Just…one…more…touch…_ "And there we go!" Sabine shouted, grabbing the attention of her crew. "Sorry Sabine," Hera said, smiling kindly. "We just landed and you need to go, I'd like to find this being, if there is one, and get back to the base as soon as possible. We'll look at your painting later." Sabine nodded, moving to follow her crew onto the planet. Looking back, just before leaving the ship, Sabine studied her mural with an inquisitive eye: A grey starbird soaring out into the open vacuum of space, wings spread as wide as they would go, staring at a vibrant blue star in the distance. _It's gray but..it's all I really had to work with._ Sabine thought, turning away and leaving her home behind.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey guys, Kingryu here. Welcome to my first Fan fiction, I certainly hope it is to your liking. Now, just so that none of you are caught off guard, this fic is slightly AU, as in that it is the same universe, within a different timeline. Thank you, first to my Beta Reader, MandoCommander, and if you haven't already you should go check out his stuff, he's a great writer, and secondly, thank you to my readers who read this. I'll try to get more up soon. Also, would you rather I try to publish Wednsdays/Thursday or Fridays/Saturdays? Whatever works best for you.  
**


	2. Chapter II

Star Wars: Gray Rebellion

Part I

Act I

Chapter II

 **Disclaimer: I already told y'all, I ain't own squat!**

Tables, chairs, beings, beer, bands; all things one would expect to find in the local cantina located in the town of _Mos Eisley_. What one would not expect to find is the group of rebels resting at the back table. Sabine Wren sat, her head cushioned by her arm as she was hunched over. "Force, it's so hot." She groaned. "Hey, at least you don't have hair all over your body. I'm about ready to jump into a freezer or somethin'." Zeb stated. "C'mon guys, it's not that bad!" Ezra said, forcing a smile. Sabine looked up and Ezra was certain that even Darth Vader would whimper and cow at such a glare. "Oh no! Do not pull that 'it's not that bad' with me, Ezra!" Zeb rolled his eyes. _Here we go._ He thought. "You have literal burns under your skin thanks to that damn metal in your back!" Sabine scolded. "I'm used to it by now Sabine. Sure it hurts but I'm fine!" Ezra told her.

Sabine growled. She couldn't stand Ezra's constant nonchalant attitude on this particular subject, and she was going to tell him. "Really?! Really Ezra?" She began. She opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted. "Can you three please quiet down? I'm trying to meditate here." A certain blind Jedi spoke up. "In a place like this? You'd be better off in the engine of a Star Destroyer." Zeb replied. "Well someone has to try." Kanan said, quietly. Ezra looked at his master at that. "What? Kanan, I tried!" Ezra exclaimed. "Yeah, but you didn't keep trying. That's what you're supposed to do in these situations." Kanan said. Ezra was flabbergasted. "'In these situations?' Kanan! I couldn't connect with the Force! I tried!" Ezra was almost yelling. "So what? You just stop trying? Is that it? You try once and then you give up? Well guess what? Jedi don't give up, Ezra. Sith do. People like Maul do. People like who y-" Kanan stopped when he heard a chair scratch the floor. Sabine's eyes widened and Zeb remained indifferent as Ezra stood.

"People like what, Kanan?" Ezra asked, his voice almost calm. Despite the constant jabber surrounding the group, silence seemed to permeate the air. "Go on, Kanan. Finish what you were going to say." Ezra demanded, calmly, before continuing. "People like me, right?" He asked. "That's not what I meant, Ezra." Kanan said, somberly. "Then what did you mean, _m_ _aster_?" Ezra spat. "Ezra!" Sabine chastised. He paid her no mind. "And here I thought you trusted me." Ezra grumbled, shaking his head and moving towards the exit. He heard Kanan call to him in the distance. He lowered his head, pushing through the small crowd of people gathered there. Ezra scowled, biting down on his lip as a dry sob threatened to pass through his drying throat. _I thought he forgave me. Should've known better._ He thought bitterly, walking out into the sandy desert underneath the hot twin suns of _Tatooine_ at mid-day. Sabine shifted her eyes to Kanan, who sat quietly, thinking. "Kanan! What the hell?!" She demanded. "You know I didn't mean that Sabine. I thought he did too…" Kanan sighed.

Sabine breathed in deeply, calming herself. "I know." She knew Ezra was sensitive about the last three years, they all knew. He had been through a lot. He had also grown a lot. No more was the clumsy padawan that once was, for now stood a powerful knight, his saber ever at his side. Kanan had grown a lot too. They all had. Sabine stood up. "Please tell me your not going to go look for Ezra." She furrowed her brow. "You don"t want me to?" She asked. Kanan shook his head. "He's a big boy, Sabine. He'll come back." Kanan replied. Sabine stared at him for a moment, he didn't need the Force to tell him that. "Right." She said, unconvinced, walking towards the exit. Kanan sighed. "Cheer up, old man. They'll be fine." Zeb said. Kanan nodded. "Wait." He looked up. "Old? I'm thirty-nine!" Zeb laughed, grinning. "So what's up with this whole 'Force' thing anyway?" Zeb asked. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just cold." Kanan explained. "Like someone put an ice cube down your shirt?" Zeb grinned. "Like it's the middle of winter."

* * *

Ezra stood against the rocky wall that made up the tavern called Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he listened to the soft footfalls that told him Sabine had come looking for him. _Of course she would._ He thought bitterly. Even before they had come together, he would often find her worrying after him, always at his side. _I don't deserve her._ He scowled at himself. _Not after everything I've done._ "You need to let go of that." Ezra jumped, so caught up in his thoughts was he that he hadn't noticed her beside him. Ezra sighed. "Look at me Ezra." She demanded, and despite his stubborn will to keep his eyes off her, he obeyed. She was glaring again, standing with her hip cocked, hands at her waist, her brow furrowed. "You beat yourself up for things you can't control. Kanan's blindness, your parents..." Her voice turned soft. Ezra looked away again. "It's not just that." Ezra stated. "I know." She replied, moving closer and taking his hand in hers. "Ezra, you were angry. Maul got to you because of that. You didn't hurt any of us." Sabine reminded. "I almost did." He whispered. Sabine tightened her grip on his hand, if only slightly. "But you didn't, and you came back to us." She told him. Ezra looked to the floor, his throat constricting. Sabine pressed her forehead to his, gently, looking him in the eyes. "Do you think he trusts me?" Ezra asked, his eyes pleading. Sabine furrowed her brow again. "What do you think?" She asked. Ezra sighed and smiled, slightly, nodding. Sabine smirked at him. "Then stop pouting and let's go back in. It's too hot out here. Besides we still have to discuss the mission." Sabine said, turning away and going inside. Ezra smiled to himself before letting his smile fall. _C'mon, kid. Pull yourself together. We have a mission to run._ Ezra thought to himself before following after his girlfriend. _Fiancee._ He reminded himself.

 **Mando: Thank you, sir. Your words and support are much appreciated.**

 **Bob(Guest): I can't make any promises, but I will say I do have some ideas pertaining to such a prequel, however, if I do manage to get to it, it'll be a while. There are two more books, I guess you would call them, in this series.**

 **David883: Hey man, thank you. I appreciate that.**

 **(A/N): I honestly didn't expect this to go this way, it just kind of happened as it went. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Heh. Heh. Heh. -Wikked Grin-  
**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and are following this story.  
**


	3. Chapter III

Star Wars: Gray Rebellion

Part I

Act I

Chapter III

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor the characters within. Such belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**

Black empty eyes that paved the way to a tainted soul and a cold heart stared into the hologram of a sandtrooper, mechanical breath audible through a necessary respirator. "Report, Captain," The black tyrant spoke, his voice mechanical and firm. "Sir," the sandtrooper greeted, saluting his superior. "The Jawas sold a protocol droid and an astromech to some moisture farmers, a man and his boy," _Moisture farmers?_ Vader thought, intrigued. "Who are they?" He asked, examining the post he had been contacted from. "Owen Lars and Luke Skywalker, sir, They live not too far from here," _Skywalker?_ Darth Vader wondered. _Impossible._ "Sir?" The sandtrooper called. Darth Vader returned his attention to the captain. "Extend the Empire's greeting to the Lars, show them every courtesy you showed the Jawas," Darth Vader commanded. _But what if it is?_ "Yes, sir," The sandtrooper intoned. "And, captain?" The Dark Lord called. The sandtrooper stood silent, awaiting orders. "Bring the boy to me. Alive."

The mechanical monster watched with great satisfaction, having ordered that transmission be not broken lest he break it himself, as sandtroopers entered the residence on the moisture farm, as he listened to the panicked screams and pleas for mercy underneath the sound of blaster fire, as flames rose, licking at and singing everything to ashes, as the sandtroopers left the residence. Vader noted the boy was not with them. "Sir, the boy wasn't there. There seems to be a landspeeder-ghgk!" The sandtrooper was cut off as his throat constricted, and he raised his hand, attempting to breathe, shaking his head as if begging the mechanical menace to release him. Vader was tired of excuses. "You have failed me for the last time, Captain. I hereby relieve you of command," Darth Vader clenched his fist, listening to the familiar _crack as_ the former captain crumpled to the floor, lifeless and still. Turning away from the holoprojector, he exited the room, walking passed the gray walls of the _Death Star_. Changing direction, Vader entered a small, near empty room, occupied only by two beings of Umbaranian lineage. One male, one female.

The male was bald, and any hair he had was pale white, almost blending into his pale blue skin and matching his colorless eyes. He was garbed in a black hooded robe that could barely contain his masculine physique. Standing, he was registered to be six feet tall. The woman was of a similar complexion, with white shoulder length hair and colorless eyes. She wore a black suit which clung to every curve and contour of her lithe form, its soft, silk material glistening as it did. Standing, she was registered to be five feet and seven inches tall. Perhaps the Emperor would have offered them more respect and dignity had they been of human lineage. Vader took note of the cylindrical hilts hanging from their sash and utility belt, respectively. The two knelt before him, bowing their heads. "What would you have us do, my master?" The woman asked, her voice as silky as her garments.

"You will go to the planet Tatooine and capture the boy, Luke Skywalker, and bring him to me alive," Darth Vader commanded. "Yes, my master," The woman replied, rising from her place. "Do not fail me, Inquisitors. Or you will not live to regret it," The Sith Lord warned, turning and walking away from the two. "Come, brother. Let us not fail Lord Vader," The woman called as she stepped out of the room. "Of course, my sister," The man spoke as he rose, his voice soft yet unwavering. He followed his sister from the room. The two made their way to the docking bay, each one boarding their own personal TIE fighter. Tatooine awaited their arrival.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

Sabine and Ezra made their way through the rocky terrain of the Jundland Wastes. Having asked the bartender at Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, Wulher, if there had been any unusually fortunate people in or near the city, he had pointed them to a moisture farm some miles away, and then to a hut somewhere in the Jundland Wastes. Wulher had told them that the beings living there, an old man in the Wastes and a young blond haired kid on a moisture farm, were the luckiest beings he had ever known. It hadn't seemed as such when the two had arrived at the moisture farm where they were greeted by the ghastly sight of the black, charred remains of the owners. Black smoke had still been billowing from inside the hut. Ezra had nearly vomited at the grotesque scene, and Sabine wasn't surprised, she had nearly vomited herself. Still, she was appreciative for her helmet. She hadn't had to smell the still rotting flesh or the residue ash left in place of flesh eaten away by fire. She had also been spared the choking affect of the smoke, it had taken a full two minutes for Ezra to recuperate from the smoke induced coughing fit. Neither of them had spoken since then, their thoughts stayed on the sight. Sabine clenched her fists, and she hated the Empire so much more for it. She sincerely hoped the Empire would one day come crashing down in fire. She prayed to the Manda that the Emperor would burn with it, that he would suffer and die without a shred of hope for salvation.

 _No! I won't lower myself to that level._ She thought. Ezra had been staring at the ground since they'd seen the corpses. Whether it was because he was upset or was caught in deep thought, she couldn't say, though she figured it was a mixture of both. This is how Ezra reacted to tragedy and atrocity alike, becoming silent and thoughtful. She knew, though, that had this been two years ago, he would be fuming, liable to vent his frustrations upon the nearest stormtrooper. That was not to say Ezra was not reckless, he certainly was. However, he no longer unnecessarily risked his own life unless it was to keep his family safe. She was thankful for that, if only at the moment.

Ezra watched the rocky ground beneath him as he moved forward, his eyes never shifting. He couldn't stop thinking about the corpses at the moisture farm and his heart ached. Only a few years ago, he would have acted foolishly, searching for and taking the lives of any imperial troopers he found. That wouldn't do anything though. Revenge was meaningless, nothing would bring back the dead or make null the actions of stormtroopers whom were likely following orders; no one could enjoy committing such heinous acts. Ezra often wondered why the Dark Lord Vader did such things, surely, he found no pleasure in doing them. Glancing over to Sabine, he saw how her fists were clenched, shaking. His eyes widened as they trailed up the sleeve of her armor, containing her smooth, soft, pretty skin, stopping at her shoulder. She was either shaking in furious rage or terrible grief, though he figured it was a mixture of both. Stepping closer, he took her hand in his.

Ezra smiled when he felt Sabine lace her fingers into his. Despite everything, the Jedi, the Sith, even the Force itself, he loved her. His smile faded, and hard determination burned in his eyes. He would throw it all away for her too. He couldn't suppress the sudden shudder that wracked his body at the thought that now plagued his mind. _What if that had been her back there? Or Kanan and Hera? Or Zeb?!_ He asked himself, and the answer came just as quickly. He wouldn't let that happen. This was his family, these were his people, he would be damned to The Void before he let the Empire, or anyone for that matter, bring harm to the ones he loved. "Hey," Sabine called, soft and quiet, pulling him from his dark thoughts. "What's that?" Ezra lifted his head, noticing a landspeeder up ahead. He knitted his brow at the figure standing there, dressed in what seemed to be a brown robe.

"I'm not sure," Ezra replied. "It's too tall to be a Jawa or a Tusken though," Sabine nodded in agreement as the two approached. Two years ago, Sabine would have removed her hand from his, ashamed to show her affection for the Jedi Knight in front of others. Now, though, she could care less. Let all of Mandalore see this for what it was, let the Manda see it, and let them shake their heads if they so decided. She would die before subjecting herself to the slavery that seeking approval had once brought upon her. Soon, she could make out the shape of the tall figure in the brown robe, and she could see him tending to a young blonde man. Two droids were with them. Sabine watched the figure help the young man up, and suddenly, he was looking directly at them, his visage clear. "Hello," He greeted as they neared him.

Sabine felt a tug at her hand. Confused, she looked over her shoulder to see Ezra had stopped walking, and was staring forward with wide eyes. "You," He greeted, pointing at the old man. "Yes?" The old man replied, not seeming to appreciate the disrespectful mannerism. Sabine furrowed her brow at her fiancée. "You're Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren't you?" The older man stared back at the two; a moment of silence passed between them. "Why yes," he smiled. "That would be me," Ezra scowled. "Then you're a Jedi. So what are you doing here on Tatooine?" He asked. Sabine noticed the sudden edge to his voice and the hardness to his eyes. "Well, what do you think?" The old man answered. "I'm hiding," He said. "Hiding?!" Ezra scoffed. "The rebellion needs you, and you're hiding?!" Ezra was shouting now, leaning forward. "Hey! Don't talk to Ben like that!" The young man scolded. Ezra looked to him for a moment, before dismissing him. "The rebellion needs you right now. We're losing a war, people are dying, and you're hiding out here sitting on your ass doing what?! Is this what the Jedi were like before the Empire took over?"

Sabine's eyes widened at that. Ezra was making an assumption that wasn't his to make. Looking over to Ben, she could see the hurt in his eyes. "No," He began softly. "No the Jedi didn't run away before the Empire took over. They fought for justice and peace. They brought order to the galaxy," He stopped, and Ezra quieted down at the sudden change in the old man's demeanor. "And we still aren't running away today, kid." His words were now filled with a sudden passion. "What does the Rebellion need me for?" He asked. Ezra furrowed a brow. "You don't know?" He asked. "Well of course not, I've been living in isolation for twenty years," Ben stated. "Oh," Ezra replied, looking away sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry," He apologized. "It's quite alright," Ben chuckled. "Now, I assume that you're a Jedi and your lady friend is with the Rebellion. Am I correct?" He asked. Sabine watched as Ezra's cheeks turned pink and almost laughed. "Yeah. We're both with the Rebellion," She moved closer to him, brushing his shoulder. "I'm his fiancée," Ezra's blush deepened. Ben's eyes shot upward. "Fiancee, huh? You're not the orthodox Jedi then, are you?" He asked. Sabine almost laughed at Ezra's nervous fiddling. "Look, Princess Leia is in trouble and she needs our help," Ezra stated, dodging the question. "That's why were here. The Rebel Alliance has two Jedi, me and my master. And neither of us are really a match for Darth Vader. We're looking for Force-Sensitive people who are willing to learn the ways of the Jedi," He explained. Ben Kenobi smiled.

"Well then, it seems the Force is your ally as much as it is mine. This young man here, Luke, is very sensitive to the Force," Ben said. Luke guffawed at him. "I can't join the rebellion! I've got to get home! My uncle needs me," He complained. Ezra sighed at that. He wanted to say something, he wanted to persuade the boy to join them. However, he was tired from walking. He was tired of the constant heat bearing down on his back, he was tired of the way his cybernetic plate absorbed unnecessary heat and distributed it through his already too hot body. "Where do you live? Can you at least give us a ride back to Mos Eisley?" He asked. "Well, I suppose," Luke said. "I live on a moisture farm not too far from there," Ezra sighed, he was tired of telling people that the Empire had taken their families away from them, and that they no longer had anything to go back to.

* * *

Luke hadn't taken the news lightly, Sabine noted as she lay in her bed that night, holding her love as he held her. She was using him for warmth, as he had tiredly asked if they could go without a blanket. She had understood completely, even now his body was hot to the touch, as they laid together in the cool of her room aboard the _Ghost._ Ben and Luke had left earlier that day with a freighter pilot named Han Solo. She smiled when Ezra kissed her neck, her skin tingling where his lips touched. "You're thinking again," He said. "I'm always thinking, Ezra," She replied. "Not always," He said softly, burying his head in her shoulder, pressing his lips to soft skin. Moving further along her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses, where her skin tingled from his touch. He stopped when he felt her own lips press against his throat. Like he was paralyzed. She kissed his jaw. Then his chin, looking him in the eyes, snaking her arms around his neck, smiling softly. "I'm not the only one haunted by my thoughts. If you want me to stop thinking so much, You have to stop too," She said. He complied when she pulled him down, catching his own lips in a furious kiss that burned hotter than the twin suns outside. For the first time in months, Sabine did not think, she felt, savoring in the love that only a Mandalorian warrior and a Jedi could express, physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. That night, in all aspects, they were joined as one.

* * *

In his chambers aboard the _Ghost_ , Kanan suddenly grew colder as he tried and tried to connect to the Force, ever unaware of the dangers awaiting him and his crew as two hooded figures stepped outside the Mos Eisley cantina.

* * *

Aboard their TIE fighters, they had received new orders from Lord Vader. Luke Skywalker had reportedly departed, according to scouts stationed in Mos Eisley that had been ordered to watch for him. Upon hearing this and receiving new information, their mission had changed. No longer were they to hunt down Luke Skywalker. The woman smiled. Now, they were to hunt down a rebel cell and, in the words of Lord Vader, _annihilate them, by all means necessary_. _This is going to be fun._ The woman thought as she and her brother ignited red lightsabers. Operation: Flush had begun.

* * *

 **(A/N): First and foremost, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed the last chapter, and thank you** _ **MandoCaommander**_ **for being so patient with me when I constantly bug you, lol.**

 **Secondly, the main reason this is so long is because this is the conclusion to Act I and the opening to Act II. This was both a pain and a joy to write, I just hope everything was done to your liking. Well, have a good one, and thank you for reading.**

 **Thirdly, did anyone else catch that episode of Rebels? My gosh I was geeking out so hard haha.**


	4. Chapter IV

Star Wars: Gray Rebellion

Part I

Act II

Chapter IV

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. Duh.**

( **A/N): So, as you can see, I've changed my name. The reason for this is because, -Wikked Grin- has been my signature for years now, I thought of the name kingryu sometime before that. Also, just a heads up, this chapter is going to get rather dark towards the end, and the next chapter even moreso. I likely will not be warning readers of this in the future, I would rather you be caught off guard.**

* * *

 _He sat in a dark room, alone; surrounded only by the encroaching darkness illuminated by thousands of wax candles that permeated the room with a thousand varied scents. Some were sweet and gentle, some were strong and poignant, others were foul and thick; and one by one, each scent faded away into the darkness as its flame was suddenly extinguished, and with each flame that died, a terrible scream could be heard. Smoke now covered the room, which had begun to grow colder and colder with each stream of smoke that wafted into the air. The air became hard to breathe. Soon, he was choking, struggling and begging and pleading for breath; searching in vain for an exit. Yet he knew there was none. His vision blurred, his eyes grew heavy, and his body waxed stiff. He knew what this place was, that there were no existing entrances or exits, and therefore, no escape. He knew now, as he lie on the cold, hard floor and accepted bitterly the cold and terrible embrace of darkness, that hope had ceased as each light died out, as each unsettling scream rang in the air. Hope was gone, for death had come._

* * *

Ezra shot forward, eyes wide and panicked as he gasped for breath. He cast his arms about the bed, searching, scanning, for something, anything. Then, something caught his fingers, its soft touch comforting. He looked to see a smaller hand holding his, massaging the skin at the back of his hand. Remembering where he was, the twenty year old trailed his eyes across the hand and up the arm to meet the beautiful, tired eyes of his fiancée. Instantly, he knew that she was worried. "What's wrong?" She asked, groggily. Ezra sighed, still trembling. "Ezra?" Sabine pulled herself up to look into his eyes. She found fear and hurt as she searched them. He remained silent a moment. Then, "When you're connected to the Force, sensitive to it," he started, "you can feel it. How it flows through everything, everyone, around you. I haven't been able connect to it lately," he clenched his eyes, leaning into her. "Something happened…It, the Force…it… called to me…" Ezra spoke. He took a minute to gather himself. "The Force is beautiful Sabine, it's amazing! It doesn't just flow through people who can use it, it flows through everyone! Through life! It's like…" Ezra trailed off, searching for a proper explanation, "it's like, life itself is one big star, giving light and warmth to everything. But each individual is like a candle, each with its own light and warmth," Ezra said. "Uh huh," Sabine furrowed her brow, not much caring for this analogy, "Ezra, if there's a point to this, can we get to it? I'd like to get back to sleep now, I was hoping we could sleep in today," She said. Ezra pulled away from her, giving her an exasperated look. "Don't think you're going anywhere," she poked at his chest, "I need you. You're my blanket," she told him. Had this been any other day, Ezra would have given in. He could barely resist the firm command beneath which was a hidden and silent plea. He shook his head. "No, Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed. She scowled at him, crossing her arms. "Just now, when I woke up, when the Force called to me…I felt this sudden warmth, and then everything went cold, like every single candle in this city except for us on the _Ghost_ just went out!" Ezra explained.

Sabine's eyes widened as the significance of Ezra's words sank in, as their heaviness weighed down upon her. She sat, motionless, staring at the wall as he scrambled out of the bed. "H-how?" She asked, dumbfounded. "I don't know. I'm going to go find out," Ezra said. Sabine's eyes grew wider at his statement. "What?!" She blanched, dread filling her. Ezra shook his head as she watched him pull his shirt over his back. "I have to, Sabine. I'm a Jedi, or I'm supposed to be. I just can't leave this alone," He told her. Sabine sighed. _Can't we have just one day without something going wrong?_ Sabine stood, grabbing her underclothes and armor, dressing as quickly as she could. "What are you doing?" Ezra asked. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting you go out there alone," she said, as though it were obvious. "Sabine…" Ezra sighed. She could feel her anger flare at him. "Oh no!" She glared. "Don't even try it!" She stated, equipping her weapons.

Ezra stared at Sabine incredulously. "What if that's Vader out there, Sabine?" Ezra asked, gesturing to the door, "what if that's Fett tracking us again, huh? Last time we seen Vader, he almost killed you! And last time Fett came around, we almost lost our ship!" Ezra scowled. Sabine furrowed her brow, cocking her head at him. "And what happened last time we ran into Maul, Ezra? And what happened last time we were hunted by an inquisitor?" Sabine asked, her voice cool and her tone calculating, "because what I remember is watching you take a lightsaber to the back. I remember literally having to hold you until we found a hospital that wouldn't ask for identification so that you literally wouldn't fall apart," she could feel hot tears burning at her eyes at the memory, "I remember having to jump off a cliff with my jetpack so that you wouldn't fall into a seemingly endless abyss and die!" She was clenching her fists now, wiping tears from her eyes and staring him in the eyes, defiantly, "so tell me I can't come with you, tell me Ezra. Go ahead, 'cuz I don't care if it's the damn Emperor and every one of his stupid lackeys out there!" Sabine was shouting now, her finger jammed into Ezra's chest, "I am not, will not, cannot lose you, Ezra!" Sabine made her point clear, shouting louder than she had intended.

Ezra sighed. "Fine. Come on," he said, walking passed her and attaching his lightsaber to his belt. Sabine followed, huffing. When the two entered the boarding area, they noticed the ramp had already been lowered. Reaching for their weapons, they approached. A graying Zeb stood, unmoving, eyes locked. Ezra and Sabine shared a look, moving to him. Walking over to the ramp and looking out, Sabine froze, eyes growing as she examined the monstrosity before her. Ezra gaped at the horrors before them, weakly reaching out as he stumbled to his knees. "Why…?" He pleaded, voice broken, as his eyes flooded and he suddenly felt the world spinning.

* * *

Outside the _Ghost_ , in the streets, through the alleys, passed the buildings, in the buildings, lay body upon body, corpse after corpse, breathless and still, decapitated, severed, bisected, broken, men, women, children, infants all lie in an eternal slumber. Nothing had been spared. Only the distinct hum of two lightsabers could be heard as two beings, one woman, one man, stepped towards the _Ghost_. "Hello, rebels," the woman spoke, "I'm so glad you could join us!" She said sweetly, giving the man with midnight blue hair a hungry smile, sweeping her eyes over him, "care to dance?" She inquired, twirling her white hair around her finger, "It'll be fun, I promise," her voice was lower now, breathy, her gaze filled with desire. She wet her lips. "Please, come quietly," The man said, "I just want to go home already," he stated. After one final glance at the duo, the Lasat reached behind him with both hands, drawing a bo-rifle over his back, growling, "I'm gonna rip you kriffing bastards in half," he growled. "Oh! Please, do try!" The woman nodded, excited.

* * *

Zeb looked onward at the two beings before them, their lightsabers ignited. He could still smell the ashes in the air. He scowled. "I'm gonna rip you kriffing bastards in half…" Zeb leaped forward, bo-rifle held high over he his head. The time to kill had come, and Zeb was determined to show no mercy.

* * *

 **(A/N): So? What did you think? Now, this chapter may have been dark, but next chapter will be even more so, we're not getting to the fight just yet. I may or may not warn you in the future, it depends on how I'm feeling. Well, until next time, fellas!**

 **-Wikked Grin-**


	5. Chapter V

Star Wars: Gray Rebellion

Part I

Act II

Chapter V

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. See? Its that simple. It is that simple. Now, you say, "If I were you, I wouldn't make jokes after the initial disclaimer,", well if I were you, then I'd be in your body, and I would still make jokes.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains heavy depictions of death, gore, and at least one account of infanticide, for those of you who are sensitive to such topics, I would suggest that you not read the chapter, though the very ending, as well as the first half, are relatively safe.**

* * *

Darth Vader turned away from the holoprojector, having updated the Inquisitors on their mission. They were to annihilate the rebel cell currently on Tatooine. Five years ago, they had become a nuisance, two years ago, they'd become a problem. The droid and the pilot weren't much trouble, it was the Lasat, the Mandalorian, and the two Jedi that concerned him. Each one had one major felony, if not more, stacked up against them. The Lasat was wanted for murder of an Imperial Agent. The Mandalorian was wanted for defection, as well as multiple accounts of arson and destruction of Imperial property. The older Jedi was wanted for treason and continual interference. The younger Jedi was wanted for multiple accounts of massacre, and even brutality.

However, Vader had a personal vendetta against the younger Jedi, if he could be referred to as such. He had been displeased upon finding the body of former Imperial Agent Kallus, his head smashed to pieces. He knew this to be the Lasat's doing. Vader had only recognized the agent by his uniform and now broken bo-rifle. The Mandalorian had once sabotaged and destroyed an entire bay of TIE Fighters, among which were also Imperial Walkers and the like, during an attempted and successful escape by the rebel. The older Jedi was a constant thorn in the Dark Lord's side. His skill had increased to new heights, and while he had not managed to best the Sith Lord in lightsaber combat, he certainly had given him a challenge in recent years. The younger Jedi was, however, the most troublesome of this group. Vader clenched his fist tight as he thought of the boy. On multiple occasions, he had found large squads of stormtroopers dead at his feet. That was not the worst of it. Several Inquisitors had been slain by the boy. The last one had, according to the Inquisitor's surviving Apprentice, been strangled half to death through the Force, and then fed to a Sarlacc…alive. Vader had saw fit to dispatch the Inquisitor's ward, as the Empire had no more use for him. Such action had been necessary, the Apprentice had lost his master, and Vader already had two Apprentices of his own.

Vader hated the boy almost as much as he hated his old master. He had firsthand experience with the boy's ever-growing power. Once, the Mandalorian had sought to test her skills with swordplay against him, and while she had been exceptional, she lacked a useful connection to the Force, and so, upon besting her, he had shown her that it was futile to fight. Having reached out through the Force, he watched on in cold misery as she struggled to breathe. It needed to be done. He had not expected the stream of blue Force Lightning that had struck him. It was of even greater surprise, however, to find that the boy was the source of such an attack, as he carried his unconscious friend back to the ship. The boy had not left without warning Vader. _"If you ever touch her again, I promise you won't be going back to that old slaver of yours,"_ Vader could not call the boy a Jedi, no. The Jedi were weak and foolish, the boy was powerful, more so than he had ever thought. He could not call him a Sith either. The boy wasn't ruled by hatred or even passion, he only did what was necessary to protect the people he cared about, and Vader would be sure to make him suffer in that. The next time, if indeed there would be one, that Vader encountered the rebel cell, he would be sure to deliver a swift death first to the Mandalorian, then to the pilot, and finally to the Lasat, and he would force the Jedi and the boy to watch before he killed them.

Staring forward, the Sith Lord watched as Alderaan, the home planet of Princess Leia Organa, was obliterated. This _Death Star_ was a terrible thing. It could bring about unequaled levels of destruction in mere seconds. So many beings gone in an instant; it was almost sad to the mechanical menace. Most beings would gawk in fear and awe of the weapon, others would stand and speak against it in their self-righteousness. _Fools._ He thought. Vader, however, understood what others did not. That this was necessary. Vader did not enjoy the murder, he did not enjoy the constant destruction, the oppression. Yet he knew that it was necessary if the Galaxy was to know peace. He had destroyed the Jedi to end a war, and the Rebellion would be no different. Once he found out where they were, he would crush them. No form of rebellion, open or otherwise, would be tolerated. Furthermore, any remaining Jedi and Jedi sympathizers would be hunted like animals and slain. He would leave no survivors in his wake.

* * *

Si'rund Nol smiled to herself as she landed on the desert planet Tatooine. She thought over the details of her mission: to find and eliminate a rebel cell that had been plaguing the Empire for years now. She and her brother were the last two Inquisitors. She was twenty-two, and he was twenty. They had been taken by the Empire fifteen years ago. Si'rund scoffed at that, they hadn't been taken, they'd been given up. The weak Jedi Order had just been demolished, and even still, the cowards that survived still tried to live by it. She had at first been terrified when the black menace first appeared. However, when he had nearly been overpowered and slain, when she watched the hypocritical Jedi betray his own doctrine, she had done something she hadn't known she could do.

She had somehow cut the Jedi off from the Force. She then watched as Lord Vader struck down the Jedi and his comrades as they tried to flee. Such fools. One could not run from the Dark Side, for the Dark Side was almighty, it knew all there was to know, it permeated every crevice and nook of the universe. No one could run from her god. Lowering her ramp, she met her brother in the city. He knew what to do. She ignited her lighsaber, as did he. She didn't know what her master believed of the Force, but she and her brother were going to do two things. First, they were going to slaughter these ignorant weaklings who knew nothing of the Force. Secondly, most importantly, they were making a sacrifice.

"Brother, you know what to do," Si'rund ordered. Ephar Nol nodded, striding off further into the city. He did not smile as his sister did upon striking down his first victim, nor did he roar with laughter as the weaklings began to panic. Instead, he continued onward, impaling weakling after weakling, lifting them up through the Force and crushing their bones against the building walls. He spared no sorrow for these beings. He hated them, he detested them with all his heart. These creatures had lives, they laughed, they smiled. Their entire lives were made up of pure delusion. There was no reason to smile or to be happy, they only told themselves that to hide away the pain, as he had once done. Not even his sister, the self-proclaimed high priestess of the Force, had meaning.

Everything was pointless, everything would one day turn to dust and be done with. The Force was cruel like that, it gave hope, only to snatch it away. Once, Ephar had parents whom he thought loved him; once, those who were supposed to love him gave him away. Once, he had teachers who taught and promised to protect him; once, those who promised to protect him couldn't and he was taken away. Once, he chose to follow his sister, and once, she had told him he was nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things, but that he would always be her precious little brother. From that day forward, Ephar had decided that he did not serve the Empire, nor even the Force. Ephar Nol served only his precious sister, whom had given him meaning when she had none herself.

Si'rund smiled as she thrust her blade through a man's gut, swiftly spinning around to cut a woman in two from her hip to her shoulder. She then lifted her saber over a screeching baby, only to plunge the blade into it's skull and silence it forever. Striding forward, she cut her way through a crowd of panicking weaklings, having set her sights on someone. A man wearing Mandalorian armor. He was looking right at her, fearless and brave. She liked that. Quickly, he drew two blasters, one from a holster at each hip, and opened fire. She deflected the bolts with ease. He leaped backwards as she got closer, and she barely had time to roll away as a grenade he'd discreetly rolled her way exploded. Si'rund watched excitedly as the Mandalorian holstered his blasters, and, from a sheath on his back, drew a vibrosword. Charging forward, the warrior made to slash at her. She quickly parried. "I assume you're with the rebels?" Si'rund asked. "Rebels?" The man's face twisted in confusion. "I'm a Mandalorian!" He shouted at her, pressing forward. Si'rund smiled. _He's strong!_ She thought, pushing back slightly. When he made to push further, she twisted out of his way, watching him stumble. She could tell he was growing frustrated by the way his shoulders tensed. When he turned around to attack, Si'rund ducked, spinning beneath him. She arced her blade, slicing off his arm at the elbow. Deactivating her lightsaber, she stood up, grabbing his jaw between her thumb and index finger, pressing her body against his. "You're cute," she said, before twisting violently and breaking his neck. "And now you're dead!" She laughed as she sauntered off towards another group. This was great.

Ephar stood over a man, his lightsaber raised as the weakling blubbered, pleading for mercy. "There is no mercy," Ephar stated, plunging his blade into the man's chest. The population of Mos Eisley had greatly decreased, bodies littered the floor and only a few remained. This was boring, he wanted to go home. Even still, he did not slacken in his resolve as he raced forward, leaping and twisting into the air, slicing another beings head off. His sister wanted these weaklings dead, he would see to it that they would die. Slicing another in half, and smashing another being's head into the nearest wall, Ephar strode forward as blood soaked into the sand.

Si'rund and Ephar Nol regrouped. They had not yet found their rebels, but everyone else was dead, even the stormtroopers stationed here had been slain. They decided to check the one place they had not, the docking bay. As they finally arrived, Ephar nodded in relief and Si'rund's eyes grew wide, a manic smile spreading across her face. She had finally found her targets.

* * *

 **(A/N): Firstly, I thank my Beta Reader, MandoCommander, for once again being such a cool guy.**

 **Secondly, thank you to all those who read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to get feedback from you guys, and to know that people are reading.**

 **Thank you as well to my bro who agreed to read this.**

 **So, what are your thoughts on our newest Inquisitors? Are you excited for the fight? I know I am. Well, here's to five chapters, that's a big mark for me, and is half-way through Part I. Have a good week everybody, and please, stay safe.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Star Wars: Gray Rebellion**

 **Part I**

 **Act II**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars as such belongs to Lucasfilm and Walt Disney.**

 **(A/N): Here we are, at the climax of Act II, which will also serve as a tie-in to Act III.**

* * *

Zeb leaped forward, bo-rifle held up high. He swung down towards the boy's head, who quickly pushed away from the ground. Zeb snarled. He had acted far too rashly, anyone would have seen that coming from miles away, no less an Inquisitor. Zeb landed, bending his knees to absorb the shock. He spun, aiming his bo-rifle at the Inquisitor's side, who narrowly evaded the attack. Zeb thrust forward with his weapon, pushing it into his opponent's gut. As the Inquisitor doubled over, Zeb arced his weapon into the boy's face, knocking him back. The Lasat charged forward, slamming his bo-rifle into his enemy's mouth, then twisting and striking him at his temple, ensuring that he was hit by the tip of it. All of these people were dead, and for what? Zeb would see to it that this monster never hurt anyone ever again.

Sabine Wren shut her eyes and shook her head, shooing away the terrible image of what lie before her. _"_ _C'mon, Wren! Get it together!"_ She commanded herself. Opening her eyes, she noticed the woman sauntering towards herself and Ezra. Planting a hand on his shoulder, she spoke. "Ezra, get up," she ordered, calmly. When he didn't respond, her heart rate increased its speed. "Ezra, get up!" She demanded, her heart quickening evermore as the woman with the red blade stepped onto the ramp. "Ezra now!" She cried, urgently shaking him. Upon realizing he wasn't going to move, Sabine shoved Ezra behind her. Reaching to her side, she grabbed a strange hilt from her utility belt. This seemed to have caught the woman's attention. A low hum could be heard when a black blade protruded from the opening.

Sabine tightened her grip on the hilt to her blade when Si'rund leered at her, snarling. She hated that look. That very same look upon her own mother's face as she watched the Jedi at her side. She had been disowned then, and so Wren was now only a name and nothing more. "Is the Mandalorian playing Jedi?" Si'rund asked, a sarcastic coo in her tone. Sabine scowled. "I'm nothing like the Jedi. I'm not above killing you when I have to," she replied, the venom in her voice mixing in with her usual snark. "Oh? And when do you have to?" Si'rund smiled, she rather enjoyed vexing this woman. She was certainly intrigued. A Mandalorian with a lightsaber? _"_ _Interesting,"_ more so was how protective she was of the young man. "When you threaten my family," Sabine attacked, swinging her saber violently, expecting every parry that came. "Family?" Si'rund licked her lips. "Mmmm… That makes this sacrifice so much more….delicious…" She purred. Sabine raged, pushing forward, forcing the woman from the ramp. She would not let this woman get passed her. Not as long as she was alive and well. When Si'rund kicked her, causing her to stumble back, when she parried, stopping the other woman's blade inches away from her face, feeling the heat even through her helmet, she began to wonder just how long that would be.

Ezra blinked as he was shoved. His chest ached as he stared out at the now lifeless city of Mos Eisley, and the asphyxiating scent of ash filled his nostrils. _"_ _How could they do this?! Why would they?!"_ His bones were heavy and his heart was dry, though it was not at ease. Hearing a familiar noise, his eyes shifted to the sight of two men battling, a Lasat and an Umbaralanian. The sky was black above them, and it was almost impossible to see. The Lasat moved gracefully in the dark, weaving through the many attacks of the Umbaranian, smashing his bo-rifle into him. The Umbaranian grew more frustrated with each hit he took, becoming sloppier as he went. Ezra narrowed his eyes. This was one of two people whom had slaughtered an entire city, and by his garbs, Ezra knew him to be an Inquisitor. There was no way he was this sloppy. Unless, for some reason, he was holding back.

Shifting his gaze again, Ezra's eyes fell to the Mandalorian and the other Inquisitor. Neither warrior lacked grace, each one as hard to follow as the other. Blades crossed and warriors searched for hidden opportunities, one always looking to fell the other. Ezra looked to the hilt at his side. Two of his friends were out in front of him fighting, one was blinded and unable to fight without the Force, one was a pilot too valuable to lose, the other was a droid that couldn't fight, and he was sitting here doing nothing to help. Still, he couldn't bring himself to reach for his lightsaber, what use would he be if he couldn't so much as connect to the Force? His eyes widened. That was it. That was why the male Inquisitor was moving so slow, he couldn't augment himself with the Force. _"_ _But why?"_ What was blocking them? Ezra sighed. Perhaps he should have tried harder to connect to the Force earlier, perhaps then he would be of some use.

Closing his eyes, Ezra pushed away all thought, stilling himself and calming his mind. For the first time in days, he focused. Suddenly, a chill ran down his back and Ezra found himself shivering as though he were standing on an ice planet in the middle of a storm garbed only in his standard robes, yet, there was a difference. This cold did not surround him so much as it filled him, and it was not natural. This was not winter's cold, nor was it the wrath of Hoth. This was a cold he associated with an old and necessary, however unwelcome, friend. Opening his eyes, he looked to the Inquisitor currently crossing blades with Sabine; she was the source.

Zeb spun around, arcing his bo-rifle high, aiming at the Umbaranian's head. Ephar sliced down with his lightsaber, cutting the bo-rifle in half at its center. Zeb nearly lost his composure, snarling. Though the ends had shorted out, he knew he could still use them. They still retained their weight. Ephar hadn't expected the Lasat to bash the now severed left half of his weapon into his head as hard as he did. Zeb did not let up. With manic eyes and gritted teeth, he twisted backwards, lifting the right half of his weapon, then, twisting forward, he slammed into Ephar's skull, hard, throwing him onto his back. The man lost his saber, having dropped it when the Lasat struck him with such force. Raising both halves, Zeb attacked one last time. Ephar's eyes widened as the Lasat came down upon him, mind racing, panic setting in. "NO!" Zeb was surprised by the sudden shout as the boy pushed forward, and Zeb cried out as his back smacked into the hard bumpy wall of the building behind him.

A cold substance ran down the Lasat's head, accentuating his pain after he'd been slammed into another building. He met the ground harshly, and his back ached from the abuse. His vision was dotted with black as he was raised limply into the air. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end. He was relieved when he found himself still breathing, lying in the sand beneath him. Breathing a ragged sigh, he let darkness claim him.

Ephar was no fool, he would not be slain by some Forceless animal. "NO!" He shouted as the Lasat's weapon threatened to crush him. Pushing outward, he moved to his feet as the creature hit the wall behind them. Grabbing him with the Force, he rammed him into another wall, making sure to damage the beast's head. Ephar flung him into the sand, lifting him up once more. He was going to curl the Lasat until he heard that resounding crack his sister so loved. Hearing an odd sound, Ephar looked to the side, his body slacking at what he saw. He cried out as a searing pain wracked through his body, and he found himself several feet away from where he'd been standing.

Sabine parried her opponent's attack, her feet sliding against the sand as she struggled to keep her balance. Hearing an odd sound, she looked to the side. "Zeb!" She called out, dropping her guard and forgetting where she was when she saw her friend fly into a building wall. Brought back to her own situation by the humming of a nearby blade, Sabine raised her arms just in time, barely managing to parry the woman's attack. She refocused. _"_ _Okay. I need to end this, now."_ Sabine tensed her shoulders, pushing high, forcing the woman's saber out of her hands. Twisting, Sabine spun and slashed vertically. The woman grunted as the Darksaber seared into the flesh of her shoulder and through her hip. She had likely been dead before the blade had cut completely through.

Ezra knew what this was. His suspicions had been confirmed when his friend was hammered into a wall. _"_ _I should have realized this earlier."_ He chastised himself. Earlier, the Force had called out to him, and instead of asking how, he'd panicked. If he couldn't connect to the Light Side of the Force, then there was only one other way the Force could have reached him. The Dark Side. Now, he needed to connect to the Force, and he understood fully well what he had to do.

He allowed for his mind to wander, knowing that it would look to the dead of the city. Though he had not intended for it to happen, his greatest fear began to manifest before him, and he made every attempt to reign in his thoughts. Failure came with every attempt, and doubt sunk in, giving rise to helpless frustration. Kanan and Hera lay amongst the dead, as did Zeb, and even Chopper. Pain struck his heart. _"_ _Why? Why did I allow this?!"_ Above them stood a man with dark red skin, black crisp tattoos burned into his flesh. He plunged his lightsaber down and into the chest of something. Someone. The person gasped, and his heart cracked at the vision playing out before him. A Mandalorian lay, bloody, in red and black armor. Ezra's heart splintered, the crack reaching to every corner of his heart. _"No! Sabine! SABINE!"_ Ezra shouted, calling out to his love. The Zabrak looked back to him, a grin twisted and contorted spread across his ugly visage. Ezra's heart broke, shattering into a million pieces. _"I warned you, Apprentice, not to betray me. Now you must suffer the consequences," t_ he man howled in laughter as the vision faded. Opening his eyes, Sabine did not miss the yellow glint of his pupils. Rage fueled him like never before. Staring forward at the Umbaranian standing limp, he took note of his sudden likeness to the Zabrak. Gritting his teeth, scowling as hot fire burned in his heart, Ezra thrust his arms forward, and a surge of blue lightning shot forward. He would not let this man hurt his family. Ripping the hilt from his sash, Ezra ignited his lightsaber, a purple blade burning brightly beneath the dark sky. Ezra Bridger stepped forward, malicious intent evident in his eyes. He would not let this man _live_.

* * *

 **(A/N): Firstly, as always should be, I'd like to thank my Betareader MandoCommander for his time, as well as his endless patience. There are also a few people I'd like to shout out, as regards my appreciation to them, because the moment I posted up my one-shot earlier this week they all favorited it, or they gave me a shout out and I'd like to return the favor.**

 **MandoCommander**

 **L-daria**

 **thedoctor11th**

 **KyoshiWarrior1997**

 **Silverfox22**

 **united88**

 **Trap3r (Thank you for the shout out man)**

 **GarynFett**

 **ruukii**

 **I apologize for anyone I missed by name, thank you.**

 **Thank you, to everybody who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited my story, be it this one here, or my one-shot Best Friends and Lovers. Have a good one everybody, I'll do my best to keep updating on time, and please know that you are all a huge part of my inspiration. Have a good one, everybody.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Star Wars: Gray Rebellion**

 **Part I**

 **Act III**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any of its iterations, as such belongs to Walt Disney and Lucasfilm**

 **(A/N): Well, here we are, in the third and final act of this story. Looking back, it's only been about a month since we began this journey, but for those of you who greatly enjoyed this one, fret not, for Part II will be coming shortly. We have three chapters left after this one, and I am both sad, as well as very proud of myself; more importantly, I am thankful to all of you who have stuck with me, whether you reviewed every chapter, or never did, you still favorited and followed, and you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you guys! Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

Ephar pushed himself onto his feet, still staring at the scene before him. "No…" Across the sandy road lie two halves of a single body, severed at the shoulder and hip. White hair was splayed across the desert sand, and Ephar could not see the woman's face. He stepped forward, one foot in front of the other as he slowly made his way to her. He stopped at her side, staring down. _"What is this I'm feeling? Why is my chest so tight?"_ He wondered. Slumping to his knees, Ephar noticed a wet substance pouring from his eyes. _"Am I…crying?"_ Lifting her torso, he rolled her onto her back, noticing how wide her pale eyes were. She seemed to be gazing off into the sky, like she would when she was deep in thought. Her lips were parted, and he could tell she had been surprised. He shook his head. Perhaps, if she'd not been so arrogant, perhaps then she would still be here. "My sister…" Ephar ran his trembling hand across the smooth skin of her face.

Ephar shut his eyes, forcing the hot, burning tears passed his eyelids. "My precious, precious sister…" He pressed his hands into the soft sand beneath him, steadying himself. "Why? Why did they take you?!" He trembled and his tears soaked into the sand. "Why did I let them take you…from me?! WHY?!" He roared, screaming at the sky above. Ephar opened his eyes, looking at Si'rund. "You were my purpose, Si'rund… You were my life!" Looking up, he turned his gaze to the Mandalorian woman. He could see the way she looked at him; the way she pitied him. "How dare you?!" He growled. "You took her from me!" Ephar began pushing himself onto his knees. "She was my purpose! My everything!" He screamed as the woman backed away from him, shaking her head. "YOU KILLED HER!" Standing, Ephar opened his hand, calling his lightsaber to him. Stepping over the lifeless body of his sister, approaching the woman, he ignited his lightsaber. He raised his blade, ready to strike. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ephar screamed, bringing his blade down.

Sabine stared at the corpse of her now dead opponent. She closed her eyes, breathing out a sigh. _"I had no choice,"_ she thought. _"There is always a choice,"_ the voice of her father figure echoed through her mind. Deactivating the Darksaber, she replaced it in its pouch on her utility belt. Averting her eyes from the dead Inquisitor, she decided to go back to the _Ghost_. Turning around, she scowled at what she saw. Ezra stood, his lightsaber drawn, his shoulders were tense, his fists clenched, the very manner in which he stood screamed murder. Yet, it was his eyes that disturbed her; they were surrounded by a yellow glow. _"No…"_ He was using the Dark Side, again.

Sabine was by no means Force-Sensitive, however, she knew the dangers brought about by the Dark Side of the Force. The first time Ezra had called upon it, Maul barged his way into their lives, into their home. Kanan had left just days prior, and so, there was no one skilled enough to protect them. The only reason Maul had spared them was because Ezra had agreed to study under him on the condition that he leave them be. The _Ghost_ crew had been without the two Jedi for nearly a year after that. The next time they'd seen Ezra, Maul had nearly killed him. Every time Ezra used the Dark Side, something bad happened. Sabine furrowed her brow. _"Is someone crying?"_ Turning around, her eyes widened, and her heart broke at the scene.

Sabine shook her head, taking a step back. This couldn't be right, She couldn't have heard the Inquisitor right. Sister? _"No. No!"_ She couldn't believe it. Not this. Raising her hand to her mouth, she stifled a whimper. She had murdered somebody's sister? How cruel. Sabine watched as the Inquisitor knelt over his comrade, the way he touched her face, the way he trembled and sobbed, the way he looked at her. She had been his everything. Sabine shook her head. _"I did this,"_ her mind was racing. What if this had gone differently? What if that had been her and Ezra? What if Ezra had been in the woman's place? Her Ezra? She couldn't bear to think about it. The man was looking at her now. He was getting up, he was screaming. He approached her, his lightsaber in his hand. Sabine stepped back, too slow to put any distance between them. Fear took hold over Sabine as the Inquisitor raised his blade. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sabine raised her arms in vain, seeking protection as the Inquisitor brought his blade down upon her. One last thought crossed her mind. _"I deserve this!"_

Ezra stepped down the ramp, watching the Inquisitor as he knelt at his comrade's side. Sabine was watching the man, he could tell she was heart broken, feeling guilty. He sighed. He also knew that she didn't approve of him using the Dark Side, as she had never been afraid to tell him such. He hadn't much choice, though; true, the woman who had somehow been cutting him off from the Light Side of the Force was now dead, however, if he disconnected, he would have to re-orient himself before connecting to the Light Side.

The Dark Side was dangerous, and it was hard on both his body and his mind. Where the Light Side was gentle and kind, teaching one its ways at their own pace, the Dark Side was harsh and controlling, forcing one to learn its ways, dragging them along its paths, never stopping for break or meditation. The Light Side gave soft reprimands, kindly rebuking one when one made mistakes. The Dark Side punished its followers thoroughly, terrorizing and crushing them until only darkness remained. The Light Side, while assertive, was never aggressive, allowing for its students to come and go as they pleased. The Dark Side aggressed its followers, corrupting and pervading them every step of the way. The longer one remained in darkness, the harder it would be to see the light. Ezra felt for the Inquisitor, and he wondered who this woman was to him. He shuddered at the idea that this could have been him kneeling over Sabine's bisected body.

Suddenly, everything stopped, Ezra's eyes widened as the Inquisitor stood, starting towards Sabine. No. The man called his lightsaber to him, igniting it. No! Ezra panicked. _"Move!"_ Ezra ordered, remaining still. No! The Inquisitor raised his blade. No! _"MOVE!"_ Ezra broke out into a run, racing towards the man. NO! The Inquisitor closed in, and Ezra could feel his muscles tear as he pushed himself harder than ever before. He had to make it to her in time. He had to! The red blade came down; Ezra could feel his legs constrict and his body slow down as the Force began knitting his muscles back together. "NO!" He lunged, twisting through the air as the seconds ticked by, as the Inquisitor's blade came ever closer, as Sabine shielded herself. His greatest fear was about to be realized. "SABINE!"

Purple clashed with red, red flew through the air as Ezra landed in between Ephar and Sabine, having made it just in time. Pulling back, Ezra thrust his lightsaber through the Inquisitor's abdomen, Force pushing him into the nearest wall. He watched with grim satisfaction as the man slumped to the ground. Deactivating his lightsaber and replacing it, he was unsurprised when Sabine latched onto him, burying her face into his shoulder. He sighed, relieved, wrapping his own arms around her and holding her tight as she trembled. He took note of her helmet in the sand behind her; he would have to remember to grab it for her when they made their way back to the _Ghost_. For now, though, he would hold her. He would hold her gently yet firm, terrified, that if he let go even for a moment, she would disappear. "Are you okay?" He asked. Sabine nodded into his shoulder. "You?" She asked. "I'm fine," he replied. Sabine sighed. "You're using it again," it wasn't a question. "I had to, Sabine," Ezra said. Sabine shook her head, she didn't want to fight. "Just promise me nothing bad is going to happen," she sighed.

Ezra managed a small smile. "We'll be fine," he said. Sabine slapped his arm. "Don't jinx us!" She scowled at him. "You told me to promise!" Ezra laughed. Sabine smiled into his shoulder, no longer shaking. She was safe with him. Suddenly, his hold tightened and he went rigid around her. "Ezra?" She called. What was wrong? Looking up, she noticed how his eyes dilated. "Hey, what is it?" She asked. He didn't respond to her, instead, he threw his head back, roaring in pain. "Ezra?!" Sabine didn't know what was wrong. Looking around, checking him for injuries, she gasped upon finding it. "Oh kriff…" She uttered as horror sunk in. A vibroknife, still vibrating, was embedded in his thigh. That wasn't the only thing that had her attention. Standing only feet away, the Inquisitor was still alive. He was staring right at her, his arms crossed in a guard. "Everyone dies!" The next thing she knew, Sabine was flying back into the _Ghost_ , tumbling onto the floor, Zeb flying in next to her, still unconscious.

Sabine waited uneasily for Ezra. The seconds ticked away, she watched for him, silently pleading for him to come up the ramp. He didn't. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled to the ramp, stopping at the top. Ezra was standing outside, staring at her, a sad smile stretched across his face. The yellow tint in his eyes was gone. Behind him stood the Inquisitor, at the center of a nigh invisible energy engulfing the field, buildings crumbling at its touch. "I love you," Ezra said. Sabine could feel her eyes burn as tears escaped them. "No," she shook her head at him. "Ezra, please!" She cried. "Please don't do this to me!" She begged. "I'm sorry…" Ezra apologized, still smiling at her. "No! Please!" Tears ran their course down her cheeks as she reached out to him, begging for him to get off his knees and climb the ramp. "Ezra-" Sabine was cut off suddenly, her eyes going wide as the mass of Dark Side energy crashed into Ezra's back. "EZRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sabine screamed, unable to look away as Ezra was lifted into the air, his body literally bending backwards as he was slammed into the _Ghost_ , crumpling to the ground. "NO!" Sabine shook her head, tears flying everywhere. She couldn't, she wouldn't believe it! Yet she knew, the moment he'd been hit, as she'd watched the color fade from his eyes. Sabine slumped to the ground, awaiting certain doom as the mass of Dark Side energy proceeded towards the ship. Upon hearing footsteps, Sabine looked up. Brown hair tied back into a ponytail, mask over his eyes, Kanan Jarrus stepped down the ramp towards the swirling mass of power.

Kanan stepped outside, extending his arms. The swirling mass of destruction swirled towards him, threatening the lives of his people. He could feel it. He shook his head, wishing he'd been able to connect to the Force sooner. Perhaps then, he could have stopped this Inquisitor before he'd massacred the people of this city. "Wh-what?!" He heard the Inquisitor stutter as the wave of Dark Side energy stopped at his fingers. "What are you?!" The Inquisitor asked, Kanan could hear the fear dripping in his voice. "Kid," he sighed, tired of this never ending conflict. He hated that so many people had to die. "I'm what you probably fear most," he said. "I'm a Jedi," Kanan pushed back, and Ephar Nol screamed as the full force of his own power collapsed in on him, crushing him instantly. Turning around, Kanan reached out with the Force. He sighed, they were all okay. Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper. He smiled, reaching out once more, heading back to the _Ghost_. He stopped. His smile faded. "No," He drawled. "Please no!" Though his eyes had long since lost their light, they had never lost their ability to shed tears.

"Why can't I sense him?!" Kanan panicked. He knew the answer. He clutched his mask, ripping it from his face and throwing it at the ground as he fell to his knees. "Ezra…" His Padawan. Zeb's brother. Hera's pal. Sabine's husband-to-be. _"Sabine…."_ His son… Kanan trembled in the cold of the night, the soft sand beneath him served no comfort. They had all lost someone special today, a key member of this small, dysfunctional family; and the world seemed that much darker.

Ezra Bridger was dead.

 **(A/N): Firstly, I'd like to thank MandoCommander for his patience, I kind of bugged him a lot this week, and I'd also like to thank him for once again proofreading this chapter. Thank you to any and all who reviewed last chapter, I do read them and reply as often as I can.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who have been following this story from the beginning, truly, it means a lot to me.**

 **So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear from you, have a nice day, everyone.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Star Wars: Gray Rebellion**

 **Part I**

 **Act III**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **(A/N): So, sorry this was so late. I got caught up in myself, sorry for making y'all wait.**

* * *

Rushing footsteps sounded around her, tears fell to the floor at her side, an emotional droid sped away, a raging Lasat shouted expletives, a hurting Twi'lek cried, mumbling incoherent words in her native tongue, a Jedi Master was nowhere to be seen. Though all of this occurred around her, she failed to notice. Her focus was on the young man before her, laying still and quiet. His leg had been wrapped to stop the bleeding, as when the blast hit him, the vibroblade responsible for the original wound shattered, its shards embedding into and tearing the muscles there to shreds. That leg was now useless, as though that mattered. Sabine gave an involuntary whimper as she crawled toward Ezra's body, barely able to move, as exhausted as she was. Her eyes stung, red from tears cried dry.

Sabine sat, pulling the young man into her unsteady embrace, praying for him to wake. She closed her eyes tight. This wasn't how this was supposed to end. They were supposed to stand and grow with each other, to fight and win at each others side, to be happy and become wise together, to one day pass on peacefully in each others arms, when eternal slumber took them. She loved him fully, with all of her heart, and her mind flashed back to when she first realized this.

* * *

 _Three years ago:_

 _Sabine stared into the sky, the distant light of stars burning light years away faded into black. Sabine sighed. The_ _ **Ghost**_ _was down two Jedi when only one was supposed to be away, missions were now more difficult than ever. That was partially why she was out here. After their first encounter with Maul, Kanan had left, telling them to wait here on Lothal for his return. He'd said he'd felt something, or someone, calling to him through the Force, that it might teach him to be of some use despite his blinded state. Then, he'd left, taking the_ _ **Phantom**_ _. He'd headed for the Dagobah System. Shortly after that, Maul had come for them, searching for the Jedi holocron. Apparently, a certain Lothrat also had a holocron. He'd hidden it from them. Sabine now knew why Ezra only left his chambers to eat and to partake in missions. He'd been learning from the holocron, meditating on its teachings, and it had changed him. He seemed more quiet, reserved, angry. When Maul had come, he'd made known his plans to kill the ladies and the Lasat, and then to take Ezra as his student. Ezra, however, used Maul's delusion to his advantage. He'd bargained with him, their own lives spared for his freedom lost. That was nearly a year ago._

 _Now, Sabine stood outside, staring up into the night sky, gazing passed the stars, wondering where her best friend was, if he was ever coming home. She sighed, an invisible ache at her heart._ _ **"Maybe he won't come back,"**_ _she thought, and her stomach turned. Thinking of life without him made no sense to her, and that scared her. It was unlikely that he would return, she knew that. They all did. Hera, Zeb, even Chopper had expressed sorrow when he'd left, though, they would move on. They already were, life on the_ _ **Ghost**_ _was starting to revert to its normal state, and though she didn't fully understand why, that hurt her. It seemed to her like they were forgetting about him. Although she would never admit it, she could never forget about him. When she had first met him, he annoyed her to no end, his constant attempts at flirting with her drove her to madness and she would often lash out and tell him off or humiliate him before the others with a snarky reply. Now, while he hadn't done it in years, she wasn't so sure that she would mind. She missed him dearly, and wondered what she would do without him. Looking back on the last few months that he'd been gone, she realized she hadn't been doing much, she hadn't so much as touched a paint gun._

 _Sabine sighed once more, she'd been sitting idle for too long; she was sad and depressed, and perhaps even a little angry at Ezra Bridger. She closed her eyes. She knew where her anger came from, she knew why she spent her days missing him. She still had yet to admit that to herself though, and it scared her. Admitting the truth she'd been hiding from him, from herself, for long since before he'd left, meant so much. She took a deep breath, and her exhale quivered._ _ **"I don't know what's harder, admitting the truth or letting go of my best friend,"**_ _it was time. Sabine opened her mouth to speak, she needed to say this, to hear it. She frowned, opening her eyes._ _ **"What's that noise?"**_ _A breath of air escaped her lungs as the ramp to a foreign ship lowered, and Ezra Bridger stepped forward. A smile erupted across her face._

 _That same smile fell as quickly as it had risen as she stared into cold, empty eyes staring back at her, a lifeless flame burning within them. "Ezra?" What was he doing here? Reaching to his side, he grabbed a strangely familiar hilt. It certainly wasn't his own lightsaber, that was hanging at her waist, she'd been keeping it as a memento of him. "What are you doing?" She asked, softly. "I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice trembling. Fear, anger, grief, she could hear it all in just two words. Sabine narrowed her eyes, perplexed, watching him. His shoulders were hunched, one foot planted in front of the other, as though he were ready to fight. "For what?" She shook her head. Ezra ignited the lightsaber, and she instantly recognized it. Maul had forced him to leave his Jedi life behind, pulling him into the darkness. The Darksaber was a testament to that. The next words he spoke made her shudder. "I have to kill you," Ezra whispered, leaping forward and flipping through the air at her._

 _Sabine ignited the Jedi's own lightsaber, parrying his sudden attempt on her life. After three months of fiddling with it, she'd begun practicing with it. She knitted her brows, tightening her grip on the hilt of her blade. "What the hell are you doing Ezra?!" She screamed, blocking yet another attempt to strike her down. "I have to!" Ezra roared, desperately. She could tell that he was panicked by the frantic stare in his eyes, as though he were pleading for help. "Why?" She shouted at him, tears springing forth from her eyes. In a single moment, joyous excitement became painful betrayal. "I just do!" He raised his blade, pressing his full weight against her as she parried. He made a mistake by repetition, and Sabine side stepped, dodging what might have been a fatal blow. "That's not an answer, damn it!" She replied._

 _This wasn't right. This didn't make sense. Sabine rolled out of the way of another attack by Ezra. "I just do, okay?!" He shouted, swinging his lightsaber at her again. "What does that mean, Ezra?!" Sabine asked, blue fluctuating as it met with black. "I have to pass the test!" Ezra explained._ _ **"Test?"**_ _Sabine narrowed her eyes._ _ **"What test?"**_ _She watched him, studied his movements, organized yet erratic, his eyes were clouded._ _ **"This isn't Ezra,"**_ _Sabine thought. Ezra was organized, he was thoughtful, and with her, when they would spar, he was gentle, soft, kind, always careful to lose a match, to leave her completely unmarred, never aggressive as he was now. Inhaling deeply, exhaling softly, sadly, Sabine steeled herself._

 _She waited for him to close in on her. Rolling again, moving behind him, she readied to strike. Her eyes widened, her heart squeezed, and the full weight of what she was about to do crashed into her. She stopped. She couldn't hurt him; not him. It was then that she felt the concussive force of a wave hit her, and she was off the ground and then dropping harshly back in to it within seconds. Black saber and blue hair seemed to meld together as he leaped through the air, and suddenly her best friend stood above her, looking down upon her with angry eyes, his blade raised high. Sabine flinched, shutting tight her eyes and waiting for the end to come. It never did. Opening her eyes, she saw Ezra standing over her, eyes wide and clear as though realizing for the first time what he was doing. "I… I can't…" He breathed, deactivating the Darksaber and dropping it to the ground._

 _Dejected, embarrassed, ashamed, Ezra turned away from Sabine. She'd seen it in his countenance. She watched as he slumped to his knees, heard the strangled cry in his voice. Sabine moved to her knees, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, she wasn't angry, only worried for the young man with his back to her._ _ **"I…"**_ _She had to admit this, even if only to herself. A disappointed sigh caught her attention, she looked back, and her eyes narrowed as hate filled her gaze._ _ **"Bastard!"**_ _She thought, as a familiar Zabrak emerged from his ship. "How disappointing, Apprentice," The Zabrak spoke. Sabine looked to her best friend and noticed how he shrunk at the sound of the Dark Sider's voice. "It seems you are of no more use to me. I had hoped for better," Red blazed to life and Maul leaped, twisting through the air._

" _Ezra loOK OUT!" Sabine's eyes widened, and a shrill scream escaped her lungs as she heard the buzzing sound of fluctuating red as Maul's Saber ripped through Ezra's lower back; she hurried to grab him before he hit the ground, terrified that he would fall apart, his weight knocking her to her rear. His name was hurled from her tongue as she frantically called to him, admitting the truth as she begged for him to stay. "Don't leave me, Ezra," she cried. "You can't!" She pleaded. "I love you!"_

* * *

Memory faded into reality, past became present and Sabine found herself repeating those words as she rocked him, her face buried in the crook between his shoulderand neck. She prayed the heart beat she felt beneath her arm at his chest was real, weak and slow as it was.

* * *

 **(A/N): Firstly, I'd like to thank MandoCommander for being so patient with me, and for taking time out of his busy schedule for me.**

 **Secondly, thank you to all of my treasured readers, followers, and favoriters-for lack of a better word-for being so patient, and thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited last chapter, I very much appreciate you fellows/gals. Fret not, friends, next chapter should surely be on the lighter side.**

 **Please, do have a good one everybody. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Wikked Grin-**


	9. Chapter IX

**Star Wars: Gray Rebellion**

 **Part I**

 **Act III**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, nor am I Walt Disney…**

 **(A/N): GUYS ITS CHAPTER IX! FREAKING CHAPTER IX! THIS IS HUGE!**

* * *

Sabine held him tight in her arms, keeping one at his chest to monitor the slow beating of his heart, hoping against all hope that it would not stop. "You can't die on me, Ezra," she whispered into his hair, her eyes closed. "I need you," her voice broke and she had to fight back tears. Sabine hated feeling so weak like this, yet she understood well her need for a reminder that she was not unstoppable. She nuzzled into his hair. Ezra was the perfect reminder. When she was upset or even angry, his words were enough to calm her, upon times when grief accompanied her, his arms were her secret place; when it came to him, be it that he was the cause of her pain like now, or that he was the reason for her ire, nothing could calm her. If she lost him now, or ever, nothing would ever be gained in his place, nothing would fill the hole in her heart he was already leaving. Looking passed his bruised face, her eyes fell on a simple golden ring at her finger, and her mind returned to better times.

* * *

 _One Year Ago:_

 _She was done, tired of playing these games. A year had gone by since the two had joined together. Slowly, they'd begun, timid with one another. Though she would never admit it, she often watched him, and she knew he watched her. She'd caught him a few times, as he hadn't always been subtle about it. He never did ogle her, he only watched her, learned her, examined her. She couldn't say the same. At first glance, Ezra seemed scrawny, all bone and no meat; by a further examination one would see his toned form. It was even more obvious if one watched him working. At one point, she'd caught him working on the outside of an old ship they'd found. He'd become quite the mechanic over the years. Mechanic, Jedi, boyfriend, what couldn't he do? A lot, actually. That aside, he'd caught her watching him and become obnoxious about his work. She almost laughed upon remembering his sudden high pitched shriek at the shock he'd invoked from the wires he was tampering with. After, he'd given up._

 _Sabine had learned a lot about Ezra in their first few months together. At the surface, he came off as goofy and silly, those who didn't know him, and those less observant would often take him for a fool. This was the guise he'd created to keep people from seeing just how broken he was; eventually he'd begun to fool even himself. She'd made him face that, because in all reality, it worked more against him than it did for him, and she wasn't going to let him destroy himself. Ezra was much less open than he'd first seemed. He would constantly joke with the others, and on rare occasion he would have meaningful conversations with the other members of the crew. However, she often found him up at night when she would wake for a snack. He would be sitting alone in silence, his eyes searching the floor. She would sit with him, those nights, and they would talk. At first it had only been about him, eventually he'd begun asking her about her, and together they began learning about each other. It was through the nights that they comforted each other in the dark that they found light in each others eyes, home in each others hearts. She'd found a great many things buried deep within his heart under his guise, that guilt and fear that he hid from everyone so well. Everyone except for her. Even before they'd come together, she could read him like a book, now it was that much easier. He still blamed himself for Kanan's blindness. He didn't regret leaving with Maul, but it was apparent that he did, sometimes, regret coming back. He hated himself for his attempt on her life, and she knew he would likely never forgive himself for that. He feared that they hated him too. These things seeped into every aspect of his life, and he barely noticed it. Perhaps it was due to his learnings from Maul, but she found that he was much more ruthless in combat, and that scared her. She didn't want to lose him to the darkness._

 _Sabine didn't want to confront him about that yet, though, she knew she had to. She wouldn't allow him to walk alone in his pain. When she did confront him, she found that, though his methods were extreme, though his perspective was jaded, his heart was in the right place. Ezra didn't kill for no reason, but when people threatened his family, he ensured they would never have the chance to hurt his people. However, this mindset led to more problems. Ezra was known for his recklessness. Months ago, the crew had been on a simple cargo mission. The objective was simple: steal some high-grade Imperial Weapons from the Empire and supply them to the Rebellion. Somehow, it had happened that they had been surrounded by Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers. The crew had decided to split up into teams: Kanan and Zeb would steal the weapons while Ezra and Sabine would distract the enemy. They had done a great job distracting the enemy, yet, a terrible job getting away. An officer had fired on her, and rather than redirecting the bolt via the Force or his lightsaber, Ezra panicked, shoving her out of the way. He'd been lucky the bolt struck his shoulder, as the officer's gun had been set to "kill"._

 _Sabine had never known she could be so scared or angry. She'd slaughtered the group of enemies like sheep, and made sure to get Ezra the medical attention he needed, before tying into him for his recklessness. She had told him that he needed to think before acting, rather than just jumping in. He'd told her he wasn't going to let her get hurt, even if the cost for her life was his own. Despite his genuine sincerity, this only served to feed her anger. Didn't he understand that she felt the same way? That she worried about him too? Sabine had went on to tell Ezra he was an idiot, and the discussion escalated into an explosive argument that ended in him walking away, shaking his head. Both of them we're hurt. Now, a few months later, he barely spoke to her. They still spent time together, they joked and conversed, however, he seemed to be gone most days. Sabine was growing frustrated. A week ago, she had received summons to Mandalore, and she was leaving tonight._

 _Sabine had yet to even see Ezra today. According to Hera, he had left on a solo mission the night before and hadn't yet returned._ _ **"Of course you did,"**_ _she thought. He knew about the summons, she had made sure to tell him herself. She had planned on spending the day with him, and yet, he was gone. Ezra had been on a string of solo missions in the past month, and he didn't always come back right away. Despite her bitter frustration, she couldn't help but worry. The worst he'd come back with was a black eye and a few bruised ribs, but in a world like this, that can easily escalate into a gouged eye and a few cracked ribs. It was made worse for her when he told her only that there was a mission, never going into detail about them. That hurt. Weren't they supposed to tell each other everything? That was what couples did, they told each other everything, kept nothing from each other, right? Sabine turned from the cockpit and moved to the door. She needed air. The door opened and her eyes widened. Suddenly, Ezra was right there, standing at the entrance, surprise overtaking him. Pain, hurt, anger; Sabine hadn't expected her emotions to well up so quickly. She closed her eyes._ _ **"Why am I about to cry?!"**_ _"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be gone today?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them._

 _"What?" Ezra reared back. He was obviously confused as Sabine pushed passed him. It was raining tonight and she could tell he'd been out here for some time with how soaked he was. He wasn't even wearing a jacket and was barely shivering, yet she was freezing._ _ **"Idiot,"**_ _she thought. "Hey, Sabine?" he called after her. Sabine stopped but did not look back. He stepped behind her, his hands ghosting at her waist as he silently asked permission to hold her, wrapping his arms around her when she didn't move away. He pulled her to him, and she found herself instantly more soaked, he was literally dripping wet. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a jacket, Ezra?! You're gonna get sick!" She scolded. He chuckled at that. "That doesn't matter right now. What's wrong?" He asked. Sabine spun, her fists clenched at her sides as she stared up him. "This, Ezra! This is exactly what we were just fighting about the other day!" She yelled at him. He quirked a brow. "The other day? Sabine, that was a few months ago," he stated. "I don't care Ezra. I don't care if it was yesterday! Why aren't you wearing a jacket?!" She was more worried than she thought she'd be. "It wasn't raining until a few hours ago, actually," he said. "A few hours ago?!" Sabine exasperated. "Where the hell have you been?! Why are you avoiding me?!" She shouted. Confusion, pain, worry, these things were etched on Ezra's face. "Avoiding you?" He asked. "Sabine, I'm not avoiding you. I've been running myself ragged with missions for the Rebellion. Why would I avoid you?" He asked. Sabine pulled him into her embrace suddenly, perhaps too eagerly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Why?" She asked. She needed to know._

 _Sabine heard and felt Ezra sigh into her hair. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to wait until you got back from Mandalore," he said, shyly. She was confused at that. Guilt hit her hard, she hadn't been sure she would come back until now. Reigning in her confusion, and gasping as she saw the little black box he'd drawn from his pocket, she rested her hand on his. "Then wait," she said softly. He hesitated for a moment before nodding, moving to place the box back into his pocket. Just as he retrieved his hand from said pocket he stiffened, leaning into his elbow as he began coughing deeply. Sabine sighed and shook her head. "C'mon, lets get you inside and dried up," she said, pulling him by his hand._

 _Hours later, Sabine stood in front of a holoprojector, the image of a stoic woman before her. "So then you're not coming tonight?" The woman asked. Sabine shook her head. "I have some stuff I need to take care of here first. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," she replied. The woman sighed. "I understand. Get a good night's rest, daughter. I will see you tomorrow," then, the image cut out, and Sabine turned back into her quarters. "Hey," a hoarse voice greeted her. "I thought I told you to go to sleep," she stated as she moved towards her bed, slinking in beside him, wrapping her arms around and holding him. "I'm pretty sure you did," he smiled. "So why are you still awake?" She asked. "Couldn't get comfy without you," he said, as smug as he could manage with such a desperate cold. She smirked at that. "Better not," she replied, tiredly, snuggling into him. Mandalore could wait for her, he needed her now, and he would always come first. The two were snoring in minutes._

 _Two weeks later upon her arrival, Ezra Bridger had proposed to Sabine Wren, and she had accepted on one condition; that no matter what happened, that no matter how hard the Empire came at them or how hard life tried to separate them that they would endure and fight, standing always at each others side, fighting until it was time to pass on the mission to the next generation._

* * *

Sabine was brought suddenly out from her reverie as the heart beneath her arm slowed suddenly. Its rate had decreased for seemingly no reason, and it was falling slower and slower. Her eyes widened. Her heart sank. She stilled. His heart stopped.

"NO!" Sabine screamed, throwing Ezra onto his back. She brought her fist down into his chest. He bounced, falling limp once more. "Damn it Ezra! You can't do this to me!" She hit him again. Nothing happened.

Tears were streaming down her face now. "You promised me you wouldn't let this happen! You don't gET TO DO THIS! EZRA!" She pounded into him once more, and he only jumped before falling again. Sabine shook her head, tears flying about as she did, falling to her hands and knees, leaning over the man she loved so desperately. "You can't do this to me, Ezra…" Tears ran from her eyes to the fabric of his robes. "You can't…" She couldn't give up, She wouldn't. "YOU CAN'T!" Raising both her arms, clenching both her fists, she brought them down hard.

A body jumped.

A man breathed.

A heart was beating anew.

Ezra moved to sit up, straining his battered body, only to be tackled down by the very woman he loved, her face buried in his chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sabine cried, desperately hugging him, squeezing as tight as she could. She was terrified that he would disappear if she let him go. She nuzzled him, listening for a heart beat she knew was there, she almost missed it. Weak arms embraced her, she could feel how feeble they were around her. "I'm sorry," his voice was strained. "I love you…" she said, desperate for him to know. "I love you…" she pressed her lips to his neck, her hands rummaging through what little hair he had as she lay atop him, soaking his robe with tears. "I love you…" he replied, remaining still, his body ached too much to move. Together they lay for some time, though the hours were lost on them. Soon he was asleep, and she dragged him to and placed him on the couch. Then, she joined him there in slumber, too tired to move; too scared to move away. She was his world, and he was hers.

* * *

 **(A/N): Firstly, thank you to everyone reading this, reviewing, favoriting and or following. You are a large part of my motivation. I also thank MandoCommander for making time for me in his crazy and busy schedule.**

 **Now, here's an important announcement: For all of those who read this whom are writers, you know the struggle of writing a story. You know the trap of, "I don't have any motivation" and the truth that motivation for writing is found, at least for me, in writing itself, in those who read it, and in friends who read it, especially. I've never finished a story before, and while this series is far from over, the next chapter will be the last chapter in Part I. This is huge for me, this is a milestone in my career as a writer, and in all honesty I could not have done it without you guys. Thank you all. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Have a good one, fellas.**

 **-Wikked Grin-**


	10. Chapter X

**Star Wars: Gray Rebellion**

 **Part I**

 **Act III**

 **Chapter X**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor the characters thereof, as such belongs to Walt Disney and Lucasfilm.**

 **(A/N): Well, here we are, the final Chapter of Part I. Part II will not continue directly after Part I, but will rather take place three years in the future. In the meantime, I'll be working on a continuation of Gray Rebellion that fills that gap, which, be warned, will certainly feature an O.C. of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra gazed into the eyes of his love, watching the violent storm of emotion play out behind them. Fear, confusion, worry, hope. She reached for him, urging him to climb the ramp and escape the mass of Dark Side energy coming for him. Giving a somber smile, he noted that this would likely be the last time they would see each other. It seemed he was making an early exit. Ezra found himself surprised when he did not find fear in his heart, rather, he found hope. Hope that the Rebellion would stand, that despite the crushing darkness of the Empire, they would be a light to the Galaxy, that in the end, whether they won or they lost, this little, broken crew of misfits that had found him, that had given him a family, had brought him to his beloved, would remain.

He was willing to give his life for that, for them, for her. The woman he stood before now was so much more than just that. Indeed, she was a warrior not to be trifled with, a precious gem to be protected, a beautiful queen to be catered to, a lovely princess to be pampered. She was his everything, and he would do anything for her, no matter the cost. She was calling out to him now, pleading with him to enter the ship with her. Yet, for all his strength and power, he could not move.

The vibroknife the Inquisitor had thrown was still embedded in his now numb, useless leg. He'd be surprised if he ever walked again. Smiling softly, he uttered an apology to her. Here, he was not apologizing for the current circumstances, rather, for the future. He was apologizing for the fact that he would not be around for their wedding, that he wouldn't be there to give her children; that she could not bear him his. Then, he told her that he loved her, and just as those words, as overused as they were true, the mass of Dark Side energy rammed into him.

The blade at his leg shattered, the shards flying inward and embedding into and shredding apart his muscles and tendons. Ezra screamed, his vision blurring beneath the pain as the cold burned into his back, and he knew that, had it not been for the metal plate in his back, his spine would surely have snapped in half and he would be dead. Ezra would have laughed had he not been screaming. Maul, of all people, had inadvertently and indirectly saved his life. Slamming into the _Ghost_ , he heard and felt his nose _crack_ , and fell to the ground below. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was the loud cry of his beloved.

Bright eyes burning blue opened, a gasp escaped him, and Ezra Bridger found himself torn between perpetual darkness and blinding light; only a thin, silver line seemed to separate them. _"Whoa!"_ He forced out, his voice echoing in the distance. He found it strange that here, in this place, he had no form, no body, no shape. He just was. _"Where am I?"_ He asked, only to realize a moment later. _"Oh, right. I'm dead,"_ he suddenly remembered.

Was this where people went when they died? _"What if this is just where Force Users go when they die?"_ A terror struck him. If that was indeed the case, he would be separated from Sabine for an eternity, and Ezra wasn't sure he could handle that. _**"Ah, Ezra. You're here,"**_ a deep, rumbling voice spoke, startling Ezra out of his thoughts. _"Who's there?!"_ He asked, warily, now searching the room for the voices owner. The Being chuckled at this. _**"Why are you looking for me?! Do you think that I would have a body here?"**_ The creature inquired, seemingly amused.

Ezra ceased his searching, and he was reminded of his initial question. _"Where_ is _here?"_ He asked. _**"Ah, a good question. I suppose mere mortals would say that we are now inside the Force,"**_ the creature explained. _"What?! Inside the Force?!"_ Ezra's outburst only seemed to amuse the creature further. _**"Now, now, do not get excited. That is what mortals would say. However, that would be incorrect. We are not, in fact, inside the Force. Rather, we are in the Nexus where the Force was born, and where the universe began,"**_ the creatures voice seemed to come from everywhere all at once, and yet, from nowhere at all. _"Whoa, okay. Too much, that hurts my brain. Wait…do I even have a brain anymore? Anyway, who are you?"_ Ezra replied.

The creatures laughter exploded, resounding throughout the realm. _**"You mortals are indeed amusing, you walk my paths yet you know not who or even what it is you follow. Look around you, boy, and tell me, what do you see?"**_ The creature asked. Ezra, doing what he was told, looked first into the light, though he dare not get too close. Then, looking to his left, he found that the darkness was vast and great. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled to it, as though gravity had taken effect, and his attempt to steady himself was in vain. However, something did keep him from falling. _**"Do you have for me an answer?"**_ The creature made his presence known once more.

" _I see light, and I see darkness,"_ Ezra said. _**"Is that all?"**_ The creature sounded. _"Y-yes,"_ Ezra stuttered. _**"I see,"**_ the creature hummed. _**"As I stated, we are in the Nexus of the Force, where the Force was born. Here, there is nothing but the Force. The Force is everywhere, it is everything. What you call Light is my precious sister, the Ashla, what you call the Dark is my brother, the Bogan; I am both, the Light and the Dark, I am neither the Ashla nor the Bogan, I am the Bendu, the one in between!"**_ at this, Ezra's eyes widened, and he moved to step back. _"You-you're part of the Force?!"_ He asked, incredulously. _**"Indeed, Ezra Bridger. I am impressed you understand! We are in the Nexus of the Force, and this is my home!"**_ The Bendu's voice boomed loud, and yet, Ezra did not seem impressed.

" _I see," Ezra said, his voice soft and sad._ **"Tell me, boy, what troubles you?"** The Bendu asked gently. Ezra seemed to hesitate before finding courage to speak. _"The people I love need me, and there's nothing I can do to help them now,"_ Ezra was somber in his speaking. _**"Why not?"**_ the Bendu replied, genuinely curious. _"Because I'm dead! I can't help them fight, I can't even talk to them!"_ Ezra was shouting now. _**"Dead?"**_ The Bendu seemed confused. _**"You're not dead,"**_ he stated. Ezra suddenly snapped to attention. _"Then how am I here?"_ He asked, befuddled. _**"I brought you here,"**_ the Bendu said, simply. _"Oh…"_ he calmed. _"Wait, why?"_ Ezra asked. _**"My brother and sister threaten to tear this galaxy apart with their feeble matters. They call upon many, yet few have they chosen. Now, The Ashla has chosen a warrior, the Bogan, a Champion. Ezra Bridger, you alone have walked this path and have not given way to the many temptations of my brother and sister. You have resisted them, and stood strong in my ways. For this reason, I have chosen you!"**_ With a loud boom, Ezra suddenly felt himself falling, drifting away from the Nexus as he screamed and panicked. _**"Now, Ezra,"**_ The Bendu's voice grew distant as he spoke. _**"You know your purpose, the reason for which you have been given this gift of the Force. Go, go and free your people! And remember, should you need guidance or aid, trust in the Force, Ezra. Trust in me…"**_

Suddenly, Ezra crashed down, his eyes bursting open as he sucked in air greedily. Sitting up, reorienting himself, Sabine suddenly threw herself at him, knocking him back down. Burying her face in his chest and soaking his robes wet with tears, she pleaded with him never to leave her. With feeble arms, he entangled her in his grasp, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Kanan sat alone in his room, seeking to calm himself through the Force. He was far too emotional right now. The Force, it seemed, had other plans. Kanan didn't understand what he was looking at, he had never met this person in his life and yet it was as though they were standing right in front of them. By the shape of the person's figure, he knew them to be a man. He was garbed in long white robes, a white steel boots that made him seem taller than he was, and a hood over his head, his face obscured by a black Mandalorian style mask. What Kanan found most interesting, however, was not the man himself, rather, his surroundings. At his right, a light shone, at his left, an eternal abyss stretched on forever, and at his back was a grey shadow that seemed to loom over the entirety of the realm. At the back of his mind, Kanan could not help but wonder who this man was, and more importantly, why the Force was showing this to him. The vision faded, and, deciding that the Force would be of no use in calming him, he stood, and left his chambers. Stepping into the living quarters, Kanan Jarrus stopped, smiling at the sight before him. Ezra and Sabine lay together, entangled peacefully yet desperately in a knot of each other. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kanan turned back to his shared room where Hera awaited him. For all that they had been through, they had endured, and that was all that mattered.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **(A/N): Well, here we are, the end chapter of Part I. For all of those who stayed with me, following or favoriting or reviewing, thank you so much. For those I speak with, you help to keep me humble. For those who read, you motivate and inspire me, and I could not have done this without you. Now, I'd like to give a big round of applause to MandoCommander, Trap3r, JaandthenabunchofnumbersthatIdon'tremember, and DarthBubbles too. All of you have inspired my writing, helped me as I went along. I mean it, guys, even if you don't realize it, its very true. This is the first story I've ever finished, or at least, will finish, and that means so much to me. So once again, to all my readers, thank you.**

 **Now down to business. I'll be taking a short hiatus to work on another project that I've neglected as of late, and I'll be updating much slower, because I just got promoted to full time at my job. Once again, I'd love to hear your thoughts, please leave a review or pm me and tell me what you think of the chapter, the story as a whole, and what you'd like to see in the future. Love you guys, thank you guys, and I'll see ya in a few. Have a good one!**

 **-WikkedGrin- signing off…**


End file.
